


Bathroom Help

by Ice_Baby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Short & Sweet, this is underage stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Baby/pseuds/Ice_Baby
Summary: Growing up together and being a year younger, Yuuri has always been smaller than Viktor. But as Viktor continues to grow up and change, Yuuri can't stop finding certain parts of Viktor more interesting than before...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 49





	Bathroom Help

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, head's up, this is an explicit sex scene between a 12 and 13 year old!! It's soft, and cute, and more about exploring themselves, but... if this ain't your jam, don't force yourself to read it.

Victor was the bravest, most beautiful, and best person Yuuri knew in all his 12 years alive. When his family first moved to the town, he didn’t have much in the way of friends, especially not when he was able to skip a grade due to good grades and landed in 3rd grade with all the 7 year olds as a shrimpy 6 year old. Thankfully, Victor noticed Yuuri’s situation and offered to be his friend. They’ve been inseparable ever since.

Victor had spent many nights sleeping over at Yuuri’s house, more than his own since his parents traveled a lot. Yuuri was used to taking baths together, but lately he’s noticed how… different Victor looked. His mother called it a growth spurt and told Yuuri he would have one soon- he was more than due for it by now- but to Yuuri it felt like his best friend was becoming an adult.

Despite being the same, cheery person he always was, Yuuri couldn’t help noticing how much his friend towered over him now- at least four inches where they used to be only an inch apart, forcing Yuuri to crane his neck up. His shoulders were broader too, filling out and becoming stronger. He still couldn’t beat Takeshi, who was the same age as Victor but even more muscular- of course, Yuuri would never tell Victor that. That would be like challenging his friend to try and beat Takeshi. 

The most surprising thing, though, was his penis. Yuuri had never taken much interest in Victor’s genitals as it was the same as his own, but now… Now it wasn’t. It was bigger, like the rest of Victor, sometimes hardening at random times, like when they were bathing or changing clothes. Victor always laughed it off, usually not even noticing until Yuuri stared long enough, but Yuuri found the way Victor’s dick would bounce up like a rabbit fascinating, like Victor was already an adult despite only a year difference between them. 

It made Yuuri look down at his own, much smaller, penis. Holding it in his hands while he peed, he couldn’t help but wonder how Victor’s dick would fit in to his hands. 

He found himself wondering this again while they were scrubbing their bodies and getting ready for a bath. He was looking at Victor’s dick in interest, which was currently slightly hard, tilting up even though Victor was simply washing his beautiful silver hair and talking about the math test in 3rd period, not even realizing what was going on between his legs. 

“-And I didn’t even realize we were on that chapter! I mean, I know we had started it, but I didn’t think it would be on the test, you know? Mr. Froir should be more clear! Right, Yuuri?” Victor turned over to Yuuri, whose gaze was still on Victor’s crotch. Catching Yuuri’s eye, Yuuri blushed.

“S-sorry, it’s just- it’s gotten so big, and… you were getting hard again,” Yuuri mumbled, feeling embarrassed about getting caught. Victor looked down at his own hard on, scrunching up his nose.

“Ew, I have no idea why, I was talking about math and Mr. Froir. Gosh, I think this thing is malfunctioning! I thought it was only supposed to do that when you think of sexy things,” Victor huffed, ignoring his crotch in favor of scrubbing the shampoo into his scalp.

“Hmm, mine doesn’t really do anything yet…” Yuuri said, looking down at his own dick, wondering if he would be getting random hard ons like Victor one day. It seemed kind of annoying, but Yuuri still wanted it, still wanted that badge of adulthood.

“Have you tried touching it? Like rubbing it?” Victor asked, looking over at Yuuri’s crotch. Yuuri wanted to close his legs, embarrassed, but forced himself not too. He had spent too many times looking at Victor to close off when it was his turn. 

“U-um, like this?” Yuuri asked, grabbing his dick like he did when he had to pee. He’s tried touching it before, but it never was interesting enough to keep touching. Besides, he peed out of it- it couldn’t be that clean.

“Hmm, no, more like…” Victor pressed his lips together in a frown, scrutinizing Yuuri’s grip until his eyes lit up in a way that Yuuri knew meant he had an ‘amazing’ idea. “I got it, let me show you! I just need to rinse my hair and put the conditioner in first!”

Yuuri gulped, cheeks burning as he looked down at his hand. He had already finished washing his body and hair, having a lot less than Victor. The bath was already full as well- it was a traditional Japanese style bath and his parents and sister had already taken their own baths, so it was just for Yuuri and Victor now. 

Victor finished putting on his conditioner and tying his hair up in record speed before pulling Yuuri into the bath with him.

“C’mon! Let’s go in there, the hot water should help you relax!” Victor said, sighing happily as his body was surrounded by hot water. Yuuri stepped in as well, wondering how much longer they would be able to take baths together- they both took up each side, calves touching in the middle. 

“Okay, so I’ll show you how I do it first, and then we can do it to each other!” Victor said, smiling with a blush over his cheeks. Although Victor’s white skin always got a bit of a blush when they took a bath, it seemed like more than usual to Yuuri.

“T-to each other? You mean, we’ll touch each other?” Yuuri asked, gulping as he tried to imagine it. He had wondered what his hand would look like around Victor’s dick, but he never thought he would actually find out!

“Yeah! Sometimes Chris and I tried hand jobs, it’s just helping each other get off! It’s really nice, even better than doing it yourself,” Victor said, his beautiful heart smile lighting up his face, before he tilted his head down, looking up at Yuuri through his silver eyelashes as a more subdued smile took over, “What do you say, Yuuri?”

“I, uh, I… sure?” Yuuri said, his heart beating fast although he had no idea why. 

“Awesome! Okay, so first I’ll get a bit closer so it’s easier…” Victor slid forward, caging Yuuri with his larger body against the side of the tub, his legs going around Yuuri’s and feet tucking in by his back, on the bathtub’s bottom. Victor helped Yuuri bring his legs over Victor’s thighs, bringing them close enough Yuuri could feel Victor’s hot breath against his cheek. 

“Are you comfy?” Victor asked, his voice quieter than usual, like the whispers they usually talk in while holding each other in bed, not wanting to let the rest of the house know they were still awake.

Yuuri nodded numbly, somehow finding it hard to breath with Victor so close to him. Was it always like this?

“Okay, so watch me,” Victor said, directing Yuuri’s attention down to where his hand was already around his cock in the water. Yuuri watched, enraptured. He had heard some people talking about doing this sort of thing, but this was the first time he got to watch it- with Victor, no less.

Victor began by dragging his fist up and down his cock, the length quickly responding to his touches by hardening more, filling up with blood and getting even bigger than before. Yuuri’s mouth was open as he watched, amazed as Victor’s hand got faster, and then slower around his head, twisting slightly before quickly sliding back down the base. The water distorted some of it with all the movements, but Yuuri couldn’t look away.

The dick started to curve more, pointing up towards Yuuri. 

“See? It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it, but mostly it’s important to keep a firm grip, but not too hard around the head, and, uh, oh! Don’t do it with dry hands- that can hurt,” Victor said, his fist stopping as he listed off all the techniques. Yuuri took in every word, amazed at how beautifully flushed his best friend looked. Victor looked up at Yuuri shyly, asking, “Do you want to try now?”

Unable to make his voice work, Yuuri nodded, his hand that had been gripping his knee reaching over to where Victor’s hand was. He swallowed, watching as his hand took Victor’s length, surprised at how solid, yet soft, it was. He squeezed experimentally, curious about how solid it really was.

Victor gasped, and Yuuri took his hand away in fear, whipping his eyes up at his friend. “Are you okay??”

“O-oh, yeah, that was, um, that was really okay. I really liked it, it felt good,” Victor said, giggling with that beautiful blush. Yuuri felt himself twitch below, a curious sensation he had only felt ghost impressions of before. He was sure his blush went all the way down to his chest at this point.

“Really? I guess I’ll keep going, then,” Yuuri said, reaching back through the water to grip Victor again, squeezing and watching Victor’s face this time, watching as he took his bottom lip between his teeth and took a shuddering breathe in. It looked like he really, really enjoyed it. 

Yuuri began to stroke up, not quite matching Victor’s earlier speed but in no hurry. He wanted to take in the feelings of holding the other, how the skin would just barely move with him, the softness with a heat that was almost burning. Then there was the loose skin around the head, pulling back with each down stroke, revealing more of the red, almost angry looking tip underneath. Yuuri licked his lips, wondering what it tasted like. Until he remembered it’s where pee came from- ew. But… if Victor asked, maybe he would try tasting it. Just for an experiment. He was already touching him after all.

“Ohhh, yeah, just like that, hmmm, you’re so good at this Yuuri, maybe a bit harder grip? Ahhh, yeah, perfect.” The praise washed over Yuuri, making him feel tingles that went from his toes to his head, washing him in a warmth different from the warm water around them. 

“Okay, how about I try touching you now?” Victor said, his hand coming over to a place Yuuri never thought he would see. “Wow! It looks like you are already enjoying this!” Yuuri looked down and saw what Victor was talking about- he was hard! Not as hard as Victor, but his dick was stiffening up a bit, perking up in the water as if to seek out Victor.

“It’s so cute! I wonder how big it will get when you grow up more, do you think you’ll be bigger than me one day?” Victor asked, his fingers grazing the edge of it. Yuuri sucked in abreath, the foreign feeling sending heat rushing through his body, his cock stiffening up even more. “Wow! So responsive!”

Victor took a hold of Yuuri, then, his hand easily wrapping around and feeling nothing like Yuuri’s own hand ever felt. It was an awkward angle, for one, but it was also a bigger hand, a hand that was applying pressure and moving in a way he had never truly tried. The sensations were overwhelming, making Yuuri close his eyes and whimper with how good it felt. His dick was getting even harder, the hardest he’s ever seen himself. 

The extra skin around the tip didn’t pull back as much as it did for Victor, but when Victor gently dipped his thumb into the skin and caressed Yuuri’s tip, Yuuri found himself gasping, an unfamiliar pressure building up below his stomach. He couldn’t even move the hand he had on Victor’s length, so caught up in the new feelings Victor was showing him.

“Yuuri, you… you look really pretty right now, you must really enjoy this, huh?” Victor said, inching closer so that their groins were touching. “How about we do it together like this? So you don’t have to think about it so much.” Yuuri wasn’t sure what Victor meant until he felt Victor’s hand wrapping around both of them at once, bringing Yuuri’s stiffness right up against Victor’s own, squeezing them together. It was so much, so good- Yuuri found himself trying to get even closer, his hips moving up against Victor’s and making the water slosh up against the sides of the tub. 

It was awkward with the water jostling them around, and even when Yuuri put his hands on the tub, Victor still didn’t seem close enough, so he found himself wrapping his legs around Victor’s back, pressing their chests together as he continued to rut into Victor’s hand.

“W-wow, you’re really enjoying this, huh Yuuri?” Victor asked, his breathing faster as his own hips started to move with Yuuri’s. Yuuri pushed Victor’s back towards the edge of the bath, gripping the tile edge behind Victor’s head so he could gain even more leverage. They both gasped, Yuuri’s hips rubbing them together hard enough that Victor only had to keep a grip so that they both slid together. 

Victor’s face was right in front of Yuuri’s his beautiful blue eyes scrunched up in pleasure in a way Yuuri had never seen before today, so caught up in the movements that he didn’t have anything to say for once, only letting out moans and panting as he kept a hand on Yuuri’s butt to help keep them together.

Yuuri looked down at Victor’s lips, wondering what they tasted like. Perhaps like the Tonkatsu his dad made tonight? They were both breathing hard but Yuuri found himself leaning forward anyways, placing his lips right up against Victor’s, soft plush lips against his own. 

It was quick, but Victor’s eyes blew open, sparkling as soon as Yuuri pulled away, before his fist tightened around them both, making the heat in Yuuri’s belly tighten up before shooting forward, making him see white as his entire body tensed and he felt something come out of him. It was almost like pee, but he was too caught up in the feelings to care, as Victor was tensing up as well, his fist slowing down, slowly stroking them as if to draw more of whatever it was out. Yuuri looked down as saw the water clouded, like someone poured milk in there.

“Is… is that milk?” Yuuri asked, still panting, still wrapped around Victor, though his limbs were much looser.

“Uh, no, it’s called semen? Or cum? I’m not sure, there’s a lot of words for it online, but it doesn’t taste like milk. That comes from nipples.” Yuuri looked down at his own nipples, wondering how milk would come from that. Then again, he only thought pee came out of his penis so perhaps it was possible. 

“But Yuuri! you kissed me! That felt so nice, let’s do it again!” Victor said, pulling forward before Yuuri realized what he was doing. The cloudy water dispersed as their bodies pulled together, this time Victor pressing theirs lips against one another, but instead of ending it there, he opened his lips and pressed his tongue out against Yuuri’s.

“What are-,” Yuuri tried to ask what he was doing but Victor used that moment to simply show him, to push his tongue in and really taste Yuuri. Yuuri sucked in a breath, surprised at first, but then found the feeling of Victor’s hot tongue inside his own mouth exciting and interesting. It must be how adults kissed- Victor really was all grown up. Yuuri tried not to let his inexperience show by replicating what Victor did- wrapping his tongue around the other boy’s, licking into Victor’s mouth as well, feeling his clean teeth inside his mouth. It was minty. Yuuri wondered if he should’ve brushed his teeth before the bath as well.

“Boys, are you almost done? You got to get ready for bed soon!” The two jumped apart as Yuuri’s mother knocked on the door, bringing Yuuri back to reality.

“Uh, yeah, we’re almost done!” Yuuri called back, shrinking into Victor’s hold. If his mom had opened the door and found them like this, he wondered what she would say. Is this what his mom and dad did in the bath?

“Ah! My conditioning treatment!” Victor carefully pried Yuuri off of his body before jumping out of the bath and starting up the cold water spray for his hair. Yuuri pouted, already missing the feel of Victor’s body against his. The bathtub’s water felt a lot colder without Victor in it, so he began to drain it, rinsing his body off once more since the water got dirty with the cum. 

Yuuri felt light and happy as he helped Victor with the rest of their usual night time routine- braiding up victor’s towel dried hair after getting into their pajamas, the room cozy and warm as Victor sat in his usual spot on Yuuri’s bed, although instead of chatting away like usual, Victor was quiet, a happy sort of quiet that left him looking back at Yuuri with a single smile that made them both giggle without saying a word. 

Eventually Yuuri finished braiding and tapped Victor’s back, who took it as his signal to turn around and cover Yuuri in a heavy hug that pinned Yuuri against the mattress. 

“We need to actually get under the covers, you know,” Yuuri chastised, giggling when he saw the pout on Victor’s face. Usually they would stay up and play a game or something, but both of them were tired enough that they simply crawled under the covers, holding each other like they always do. 

“Good night, Yuuri,” Victor said as he wrapped a leg over Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri snuggled deeper into Victor’s neck, breathing in the clean smell of the soap they both used.

“Good night, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand they were found out when the tub got clogged from all the cum in their later sessions. 
> 
> Seriously though!! Don't cum in the shower/tub (or wash it off in the sink)!!! Semen and water do not mix well!! It will clog the drain and make a reeeallly gross soupy back up. I am not capable of making semen, so this was not me, but I did live through this :'c thanks bro...


End file.
